


Проблемы

by Akar



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Secret Six
Genre: M/M, за что мне этот пьяный идиот, трудовыебудни
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: Том был очень терпеливым человеком. Как минимум по отношению к Флойду.





	

**Author's Note:**

> для команды WTF DC 2017

— Ты просто отвратителен, Лоутон.

Какая новость.

Флойд слышал это от разных людей по разным поводам. Стабильно, как минимум раза три в неделю, особенно по средам и пятницам.

От Тома — чаще, чем от остальных, из-за того, что Том по сотне разных причин был рядом чаще всего, и чуть-чуть из-за того, что Том о нем беспокоился и заботился. Это было смешно и нелепо, но очевидно как ясный день даже для Флойда. В противном случае Том просто бы не стоял рядом с Флойдом сейчас, например.

Том закинул его руку себе на плечи, до ноющей боли сжал запястье и заставил неохотно подняться с барного стула.

— Пойдем отсюда, — мягко, но безапелляционно добавил Том. Как будто это нужно, а у Флойда было желание остаться или возразить. Потом встряхнул Флойда — за то, что тот в ответ только рассмеялся и инициативы проявлял столько же, сколько проявил бы на его месте гребаный мешок картошки — но держал жестко и крепко, не давая плюхнуться обратно.

— Ты совсем… не умеешь веселиться, Блэйк.

Если считать отчаянную попытку надраться в прокуренном — забитом скинхедами, наркоманами и прочим сбродом — баре на окраине города за «веселье», Флойд тоже нихрена не умел веселиться.

Перед глазами плыло, Флойду потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы, наконец, крепко встать на ноги. На раздраженного Тома ему честно было плевать. На все плевать, алкоголь на время отлично решал все проблемы. Кроме проблемы с контролем, конечно. Но ее Флойд уже решил, сеанс терапии от отца Крамера дал свои плоды. Безосновательное желание вышибать мозги каждому попадавшемуся на глаза не возникало уже третий день, и на фоне прошлых двух недель это достижение.

Такси, на котором Том приехал, по его словам, стояло на противоположной стороне улицы, но Флойд заявил, что они пойдут пешком, и Том, на свою голову, махнул рукой и не стал с ним спорить.

Когда они вышли — вернее, это Том вышел, а Флойд вывалился, споткнувшись (спасибо, Том, на запястье и ребрах останутся синяки, зато нос не оказался разбит об асфальт) — на улицу, в лицо ударил порыв холодного ветра. Флойд жадно втянул свежий воздух, а Том где-то у него над ухом фыркнул, и Флойд чуть повернул голову, скосил глаза, чтобы на него посмотреть.

Флойд терпеть не мог все эти сантименты и глупости, но сейчас, механически переставляя ноги, смотрел не на дорогу, а на жесткую линию плотно сомкнутых губ и поцеловать Тома хотел чудовищно. Потом Том, смотревший прямо перед собой, недовольно сморщил нос, и Флойд подумал, что от него самого сейчас должно разить алкоголем и сигаретным дымом, что для сверхчувствительного обоняния следопыта это отвратительно вдвойне, что лезть к Тому будет слишком жестоко и что за это сейчас просто можно получить в челюсть. И только спросил невпопад:

— Кошачье обоняние правда в пятнадцать раз острее человеческого?

— В четырнадцать.

У Тома вид человека, которого задрало все на свете, усталый и раздраженный. Флойд знал: проблема не в том, что на Томе сейчас почти висит пьяный — и тяжелый — снайпер, задающий идиотские вопросы заплетающимся языком, а в чем-то еще. Что-то не так. Впрочем, когда в жизни хоть кого-то из Шестерки хоть что-нибудь «так»?

Поэтому Флойд не испытывал никаких угрызений совести. Или потому что он давно растерял где-то и стыд, и совесть, и прочие качества из стартового набора порядочного человека.

Он просто спросит Тома, что случилось в этот раз. Завтра.

— Тебе часто говорят о том, что ты — зануда, Блэйк?

Флойд не стал дожидаться ответа и продолжил:

— Где ты был в мои шестнадцать… Мне бы тогда пригодился кто-нибудь, кто… Так охренительно невозмутимо забирал бы меня из баров.

В шестнадцать ему было совсем не до баров, а даже если бы и не так, это не имело ровным счетом никакого значения. Флойд врал, сам не зная зачем. Умолкать не хотелось, в голове была звенящая пустота, и он просто начал фальшиво насвистывать себе под нос услышанную вчера по радио песню, слов которой вспомнить не мог и не хотел.

Том только вздохнул и ничего не сказал.

Оставалось пройти еще два квартала.


End file.
